My Squishy Heart
by The Mulberry
Summary: Marshall and Fionna take a short swamp adventure. During their time together, Marshall does a little thinking on his true feelings for his friend. One-shot. Had to reload.


Hey everyone! Had to reload this story in case any of you recognize it, I uploaded the un-edited version by mistake earlier!

I don't own Adventure Time or any of it's characters, but I wish I did! :)

* * *

Fionna was the strangest creature Marshall Lee had ever encountered.

High-spirited, courageous, and empathetic, she'd risk her life for anyone or anything that needed help or was in danger. He didn't know if that was a regular human characteristic, but either way it was impressive. Marshall had yet to see her back down from a fight (even against him, though he always won), and he wondered sometimes if there wasn't something wrong with the girl.

_One of a kind, the only one left_

_But somehow you are still one of the best_

Marshall couldn't help the song lyrics that would sometimes float through his brain around Fionna.

She was crazy. Like, insane. If she thought it was fun, she'd run around in circles all day until she barfed. One time, something like that actually happened once with a pogo-stick. She was just that weird. She was honest, and if she felt passionate about something you'd know it.

_You're heart's a beating drum that helps drown_

_Out all the useless everyday sound_

Yeah, well, whatever. Those things were pretty cool and all, but what Marshall found most radical about Fionna was that-

"Marshall, dude, take a look at this."

Suddenly feeling self-conscious because he'd just caught himself daydreaming about her, Marshall floated over to Fionna, who had picked up a wet stick and was poking a huge green blob with it.

The two of them were chilling in a swamp, trying to find something unboring to do. A full moon hung in the sky and lit up the land as well as the sun on a clear summer day. The trees were pretty cool, hundreds of feet tall, mushy and full of swaying branches that had bright green leaves. They were spread thin though, and most of the swamp was just filled with thick, soupy water.

It smelled pretty bad too, so that didn't really add to the overall effect in a positive way. Marshall could just float over the nasty-sludge-stuff, and normally Fionna would have flown with him, but for the occasion she had brought a special pair of tall, blue rain-boots. They were actually the main reason she suggested they go to the swamp in the first place... but she'd never admit it.

So far it'd been alright, the best form of entertainment the times Marshall found purple frogs to throw at Fionna. At first she yelled at him and told him to stop, but after one slapped her in the butt Fionna began to snatch them back out of the water and fling them back at him.

_You don't get annoyed with the silly little things_

_When the real world's in trouble your true fury rings_

It was a fun little game of tag they had going, until finally Fionna saw a huge, green, sticky blob stuck to the side of a tree. Wherever Fionna touched it with the stick, the green color surrounding it would change into a brown that matched the wood.

"It looks like a big booger."

"Is it alive?" Fionna glanced over at him excitedly as he scrutinized it.

Marshall rolled his eyes at her. "Do you think that just 'cause I'm a vamp I can tell if things are alive or dead by looking at them?"

A short silence followed. Fionna pondered how to answer this question, not wanting to sound dumb or lame. Finally, after much thought process and weighing the pros and cons of all the possible outcomes to each answer (and knowing that she could just punch him in the face if he was a jerk), she decided on how she would respond.

"...Yesno."

Marshall smirked.

_Stupid girl what can I do?_

_My heart-guts are all dumb for you_

"Well, I can, and yes, it is very much alive. Poking it's actually probably a bad idea."

"Shhh!" Fionna hissed suddenly. "What was that?"

A very, very faint squealing could be heard coming from within the green blob. Fionna and Marshall both leaned closer to it, until they could actually see what looked to be a creature inside the blob.

It was screaming for help.

Horror flashed across Fionna's face as she glanced over at Marshall Lee (who had to fake disgust- he'd seen worse, ya know?).

"We have to get it out! Now!"

Just as she said it, part of the blob shot out and stuck to Marshall Lee like glue. Fionna yelped and jump back in surprise as a part of it reached for her as well, but she managed to fend it off with her stick. The parts of the blob that touched Marshall's grey skin turned grey to match, and Marshall decided right then and there that it was going to die.

"Get the lump off me you gross little snot!" Marshall tried twisting away from the creature, and screamed in disgust as it began to spread over his arm like a gooey gel.

My shirt! was the first thing that went through his mind. His clothes would most definitely be ruined by this thing.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna grabbed her sword, held it above her head and brought it down forcefully on the long gooey tentacle that spread to her friend. Instead of slicing it in half like she'd expected, it got stuck in the gel and a blast of grey shot through the creature. The long tentacle merely jiggled from the blow. Very quickly it crawled up the sword and spread over Fionna's hands, where it began to turn to match her skin color.

"Marshall, whadda we do!?" She began to panic. They were both trapped! It would eat them too!

Now, the blob preoccupied with a new victim that was actually alive, the rest of the gunk on Marshall's arm quickly slid away to join with the rest of it's host. All of it's attention was now focused on Fionna.

Inside the blob, whatever it had previously eaten stopped making noise, and began to dissolve into the gooey monster. It was dead.

In a panic, Marshall grabbed her backpack and tried to pry her away from the creature's grasp, but that only seemed to encourage it. Soon they were in a deadly game of tug-of-war that was actually pretty useless because all the monster had to do was sit there and extend it's arm over Fionna inch by inch. A swirling mix of blue and tan bubbled along the parts of the creature that were touching Fionna.

Marshall's eyes burned with rage and annoyance. He wasn't afraid of the creature, just irritated at the inconvenience.

At least, that's what he told himself.

_Sometimes there's a deep fear inside_

_You think you're invincible, you have too much pride_

He didn't like the position the blob had Fionna in. She seemed very vulnerable and it bothered Marshall Lee in a really uncool way. Marshall let go of her backpack and instead wrapped his arms around her waist so he had more of a grip on her. "I only have one question," He said, trying to hide his fear."Why the flop is this thing changing color so much!? Like, make up your mind already!"

Fionna's eyes suddenly lit up. "That's it!" She screamed triumphantly.

"Uhh, what?"

"Marshall, you have to let it eat your shirt!"

The vampire gaped at the girl. "Are you serious Fi? Why would that do-"

"Just trust me!"

The blob had been slowly began inching it's way up Fionna's arms through all this, and at this point it had almost reached her chest.

If Marshall could do anything, he could definitely trust Fionna. More than anyone.

One arm still wrapped around her, Marshall ripped his red, plaid shirt off his body in a swift movement that happened faster than any mortal could have accomplished. He tossed it over to the blob, and where the red fabric touched it the green began to change color. The shirt was sucked into the center of the blob like quicksand, and very quickly it morphed into a dark red color.

"Now suck the color out of it!" Fionna screamed. The blob's tentacle had almost reached her face and it wouldn't be long before she was totally encased in the slimy goo.

The spark of understanding reached Marshall, and in a flash of movement that took milliseconds he lashed out at the creature and began to suck the color, and life, out of it.

It was the nastiest thing he'd ever eaten.

As if it'd been shocked, the creature recoiled from Fionna and tried to escape from Marshall. He was still holding onto her so he had to float in the air in a very awkward position and angle around Fionna's body to get to the blob. His face was stuck in it, and if it wasn't for him sucking the life out of it he would have been in a very compromising position. Fionna thought that he actually looked pretty funny, and had to stifle a quick shout of laughter that threatened to bubble out.

With a loud pop, out of nowhere the blob exploded in a nasty, stinky mess that covered both Marshall and Fionna in sticky slime.

So there they where. Marshall shirtless, clinging onto Fionna for dear life in nasty swamp water, drenched in sweat and blob guts. Unexpected relief flooded Marshall Lee, and he didn't realize how worried he'd been about Fionna. He glanced over at her quickly, and when their eyes met both of them burst into loud, roaring laughter that could be heard for miles around.

"You look so gross!" Fionna giggled. She poked him in the cheek. "You need a bath."

"Me?!" Marshall laughed, "Hey, I'm the hero here! If it wasn't for me you'd be blob-food right now."

Fionna's expression changed abruptly, and it looked as though she was going to throw up. "I think some of it got in my mouth!"

"_You're_ telling_ me!?_"

Their anxiety and fear turned into hysteria, and for a few minutes neither of the two could stop laughing. When they were done, both of them slowly began to realize the intimate position they were in.

A deep blush painted it's way across Fionna's cheeks, and Marshall heard her heart beat increase double-time. He could have stayed like that all day, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Not like that.

_I hope one day you'll want more of me_

_I want more of you, secretly_

The two of them began to rise into the air.

"What are you doing?" Fionna asked suspiciously. Right as she realized what he was about to do, Marshall Lee dropped her and she fell into the sludge with a sickening squelch.

Fionna's head popped out of the mud with an irritated expression on her face, but she couldn't hide her amusement. "What'd you do that for!?"

"You needed a bath." He said simply, folding his arms across his chest. Dumping her in the swamp had the opposite effect of a wash, entirely.

"You're next." She deadpanned, a mischievous glint twinkling in her eyes. Marshall Lee stared at her doubtfully.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You serious?"

"I'll rip your face off, I swear." He threatened. His eyes turned crimson read and he hissed at Fionna in warning, tongue slipping out like a serpent. "Don't do it."

_I know you can see past the mask that I wear-_

Like a panther, Fionna leaped out of the water, wrapped her arms around his bare chest and tackled Marshall into the marsh.

The one thing that made Fionna different from anyone Marshall had ever met was that she wasn't afraid of him.

When most people looked at Marshall Lee, The Vampire King, they saw nothing but an uncontrollable monster. They'd hear of his past, his family, and they'd always assume the worst. Because of this, Marshall always had a difficult time becoming close to people. He could never truly be himself around anyone because he felt he had a role to play. The role of the big, scary, evil vampire.

When the two of them broke surface, Fionna leaped back from Marshall and held up both fists, squatting in a ready position for his counter-attack.

She waited for a few seconds, always anticipating his next move. But his next move wasn't what she expected at all.

He just sat there in the gunk, staring at her.

Fionna didn't like this, she was a little freaked. Marshall never ignored an obvious challenge. And he never openly stared at her.

"Uhh, Marshall?" Finona stood a little straighter. "Dude, you okay?"

Fionna never made him feel that way, like he needed to fake it. She was the realest person he'd ever met, and he always felt comfortable enough around her to say and do whatever he please. She accepted the good and bad parts about him, and no matter how mean he was or how terrible he treated her, Fionna always stayed by his side. Without hesitation.

_Fionna, my friend, my partner in crime_

_You're the only one who ever sees my true side_

"Marshall?" She squeaked, "I don't know what to do right now. Can you just punch me or something? You're freaking me out."

Marshall Lee laughed out loud and stood abruptly. He began to wipe the mud off of his pale, exposed chest. Fionna turned a light shade of red at the sight of his abs. Marshall barely took his shirt off, and looking back she realized that she'd wrapped herself around his bare upper-body like a blanket when she tackled him.

"Listen babe," Marshall Lee murmured, an air of cockiness layering itself with his voice. He lay back and hovered above the water lazily, observing his fingernails. She didn't like being called "babe", and he knew it. "If I'm not in the mood to fight, you should be pretty thankful. Don't you agree?"

Fionna inflated like a puffer-fish. "Y-you're afraid! You know I've been practicing with Cake and I'd kick your pale butt!"

Marshall smirked again.

"I'm not afraid of you! Marshall Lee, wipe that smile off your face!" Fionna began sloshing through the mud towards him. If he wouldn't start the battle (this was a serious matter in her mind- she felt she needed to prove herself) then by glob she would.

Out of nowhere Marshall grabbed Fionna and took off into the night sky.

Taken off guard, Fionna let out a shriek and clung to Marshall like a parasite. It only took a second for her to regain her self control, though, and she stubbornly set her face in a blank stare.

Marshall stopped mid-flight, and hovered a considerable distance from the ground.

"So... I'm going to drop you." He stated simply.

Fionna could only roll her eyes. "Bring it." She said.

Marshall fought back a smile. "You're not afraid?"

Punching him in the shoulder, Fiona glared at her friend seriously before saying, "You're not really going to drop-"

With a devilish laugh, Marshall dropped Fionna.

He waited until her screams of terror reached an apex before flying down to get her.

_Sometimes I might let you down_

_But I'll never let you hit the ground_

He caught her bridal style and flashed her a razor-sharp smile.

"You jerk." She murmured crossing her arms. She wasn't really mad at him, though, and they both knew it.

"I told you I'd-"

"Dude, I'm over it. Let's just go get spaghetti or whatever, I'm sick of this swamp."

Both of them dirty and smelly from the nights events, Marshall Lee began flying in the direction of Fionna's tree house. It was awhile away, and the night air felt nice against Fionna's hot skin (again, Marshall was shirtless, she couldn't help if her whole body decided to blush). He began to hum, something he only ever did when in a good mood. The tune was slow and sweet, almost innocent. Fionna didn't expect it to come from him. He would usually hum or sing something violent and fast.

Fionna was the best friend he'd ever had, Marshall decided. He'd never tell her that, of course, but just admitting it to himself was good enough.

Suddenly very tired, Fionna leaned her head against Marshalls shoulder and let her eyes close shut. The song Marshall was humming was so soft it sounded just like a lullaby.

She didn't see the warm smile spread across his face, or how a light pink dusted his pale cheeks when she leaned against him.

_Fionna please don't leave my side_

_I couldn't live with that goodbye_

_I hope you'll never have to know_

_How hard it'll be to let you go_

"Hey, Marshall?" Fionna mumbled sleepily, interrupting his day-dreaming for the second time that day.

"What?"

She hesitated, and then quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Today was fun." She gave him a toothy grin, and then relaxed back into his arms.

Marshall had never met anyone like Fionna in his entire life, and while they flew together that night he decided that he would probably never meet someone like her again.

_Just remember our time now_

_And we'll take the time that we're allowed_

He didn't want to.

* * *

Hoped ya liked it! Please review 3


End file.
